Zwiastowanie
by Nigaki
Summary: Bóg zlecił Gabrielowi bardzo ważne zadanie. Ma odwiedzić Marię i poinformować ją, że urodzi syna bożego. Gabriel nie robi tego tak, jak powinien. UWAGA: Opowiadanie może obrażać uczucia religijne niektórych osób, wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność.


Gabriel kochał ludzi. Po prostu ich kochał. Wymyślili tyle ciekawych rzeczy, o których w niebie nikomu się nie śniły. Na przykład kluby ze striptizem.

- Właśnie tak, kotku! – skandował, patrząc jak pewna urocza blondynka ogrywa dla niego prywatny taniec. Uwielbiał oferty dla vipów.

Dziewczyna zdejmowała właśnie stanik, gdy Gabriel znalazł się w całkowicie białej komnacie.

- No dajcie spokój. Teraz? – jęknął załamany. – Nie mogę później? Właśnie zaczynał się najlepszy moment. – Gabriel spoglądał w sufit z wyrzutem. – A może Michael to zrobi? On na pewno bardziej się nada.

Cały pokój zaczął drżeć, Gabriel skrzywił.

- Okej, zrobię to! – krzyknął. – Raju, nie trzeba tak agresywnie, tatku, już idę.

Pstryknął palcami i pojawił się w innym miejscu. Zewsząd otaczali do ludzie, ale nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć.

- Gorąco mają w tym Nazarecie – stwierdził, ruszając przed siebie w poszukiwaniu celu swojej wizyty. Nadal nie był zadowolony, że musi to robić, przyszłość była naprawdę fajnym miejscem, nie miał ochoty wracać do teraźniejszości. Niestety, tata wydał rozkaz.

Gabriel znalazł w końcu dom, którego szukał. Stając się widzialnym wszedł do środka. W jednym z prostych pomieszczeń siedziała młoda dziewczyna, Maria. Gabriel uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niej. Skoro już musiał tu być, to chociaż sprawi, że to zwiastowanie zapamiętają na zawsze.

- Siema, laleczko! – zawołał. Maria poderwała się z miejsca przerażona, Gabrielowi prawie zrobiło się jej żal. – Mój ojciec chce mieć z tobą dziecko

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała Maria, powoli zmierzając w stronę drzwi. Gabriel pstryknął palcami i zamknął je. Ostatnim czego potrzebował, była spanikowana dziewczyna biegająca po Nazarecie.

- Spokojnie, nie jestem tu, by cię skrzywdzić. – Gabriel wiedział, że przeraził ją nie tylko swoim nagłym pojawieniem, ale i ubiorem. Biedna dziewczyna nigdy nie widziała dżinsów, kurtki czy adidasów. – Mam na imię Gabriel.

- Gabriel? – powtórzyła. Nadal była przerażona, ale nie tak, jak na początku.

- Jak Peter Gabriel. _Climbing up on Solsbury Hill_? Nie? – Maria tylko patrzyła na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. – Jestem archaniołem. – wyjaśnił. – Przysłał mnie Bóg.

- Bóg?

- Rany, czy tu jest echo, czy co? – Gabriel usiadł na stołku, na którym chwilę temu siedziała Maria. – Bóg, Jahwe, Ten na górze, Stworzyciel świata, Papcio i tak dalej i tak dalej.

- Czego Bóg ode mnie chce? – zapytała.

- Zostałaś wybrana! – oznajmił. Nagle z sufitu posypało się konfetti, a Gabriel dmuchnął w trąbkę, która rozwinęła się i po chwili znowu zrolowała. – Dałbym ci czek z wygraną, ale trudno jest przekazać dziecko czekiem.

Maria nawet nie zwracała na niego uwagi, patrzyła na opadające konfetti, jednocześnie odsuwając się od niego. Znowu była przerażona. Gabriel westchnął i jednym klaśnięciem pozbył się wszystkiego.

- Ej, słuchaj mnie, dziecinko! – Maria spojrzała na niego wielkimi od strachu oczami. – Bóg cię wybrał.

- Do czego? – Głos jej drżał, całe jej ciało drżało, ale starała się tego nie pokazywać.

- Urodzisz mu syna. Gratuluję. Masz, weź to cygaro.

- Co?

- Cholera, masz rację, powinien dać je Józefowi. Tylko nie mów mu, że to nie jego dziecko.

- Ja... Bóg chce żebym...

- Urodziła mu dziecko – powtórzył, zapalając cygaro. – Czuję się jak Al Capone. – Gabriel klasnął i zmienił swoje ubrania na garnitur, na głowie pojawił mu się kapelusz. Wiedział, że nie powinien tak straszyć Marii, sama wiadomość, że została matką syna bożego była wystarczająco straszna, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Dlaczego?

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i zaciągnął się cygarem. Wypuścił ustami idealny kółko, które poszybowało w górę.

- Jestem tylko archaniołem, nawet nie tym najwyższym. Nie do mnie należy kwestionowanie rozporządzeń tatusia. Zresztą i tak mam to gdzieś.

Przyglądał się, jak dziewczyna analizuje to wszystko w swojej głowie. Na jej twarzy pojawiało się na przemian zdezorientowanie i przerażenie.

- Jak mam urodzić dziecko, jeśli jeszcze nie mam męża? – zapytała w końcu.

- O to się nie martw. – Gabriel po raz kolejny pstryknął pacami. – Poof! Jesteś w ciąży. Nie dziękuj, to była przyjemność.

Maria z przerażeniem, które powoli zaczynało Gabriela nudzić, spojrzała na swój brzuch. Dotknęła go, jakby chciała tam coś wyczuć.

- Czy ja...

- Tak, jesteś w ciąży! – Z sufitu znowu posypało się konfetti, a w pokoju pojawili się ludzie, którzy zaczęli bić brawo. Wszyscy po kolei podchodzili do Marii i gratulowali jej ciąży, każdy sugerował jej, jak ma dać dziecku na imię. – Nie słuchaj ich, dzieciak ma się nazywać Jezus! – zawołał Gabriel, by przekrzyczeć podekscytowany tłum.

W końcu ludzie zniknęli, zostawiając Marię samą z Gabrielem. Była zaskoczona, ale widział w jej oczach, że rozumiała wszystko doskonale. Uśmiechnął się, zbliżał się koniec roboty. Zaczął już wstawać, kiedy Maria zawołała nagle:

- Nie mogę być w ciąży! Co pomyślą ludzie?!

- Powiedz im prawdę, naiwniaczki to kupią i będą cię nosić na rękach – zasugerował, mrugając do niej. – Będziesz sławna, maleńka, może nawet dostaniesz własną gwiazdę w Hollywood. Jakbyś potrzebowała menadżera, zadzwoń. Zaraz, nie macie jeszcze telefonów. Wyślij gołębia, adres: niebo. Papa!

Trzepocząc skrzydłami, Gabriel zniknął. Pojawił się w niebie, gdzie spotkał rozczarowanego i może nawet trochę zażenowanego Michaela.

- Czy choć raz nie możesz traktować jakiegoś zadania poważnie, bracie? – zapytał z westchnieniem.

- A czy ty choć raz na jakiś czas możesz wyjąć dwumetrowy kij z dupy? Wyluzuj, Mike, powinieneś się czasem odprężyć.

- Mam ważne obowiązki do wykonania.

- Tak? Na przykład jakie? Swoją drogą, jak idzie obserwowanie twojego przyszłego naczynia?

- Nie obserwuję go – zaprzeczył spokojnie.

- Jasne, a Lucyfer otworzył schronisko dla piesków i kotków. Obaj jesteście świrnięci na punkcie tych dzieciaków, idźcie się leczyć.

Jakiś czas później, Michael natknął się na Gabriela, gdy ten czytał książkę.

- Co robisz?

- Mike! – wykrzyknął, podstawiając mu pod nos książkę. – Zobacz, wszystko pozmieniali!

Michael zmrużył oczy i zaczął czytać:

- W szóstym miesiącu posłał Bóg anioła Gabriela do miasta w Galilei, zwanego Nazaret, do Dziewicy poślubionej mężowi, imieniem Józef, z rodu Dawida; a Dziewicy było na imię Maryja. Anioł wszedł do Niej i rzekł: „Bądź pozdrowiona, pełna łaski, Pan z Tobą,".

Ona zmieszała się na te słowa i rozważała, co miałoby znaczyć to pozdrowienie. Lecz anioł rzekł do Niej: „Nie bój się, Maryjo, znalazłaś bowiem łaskę u Boga. Oto poczniesz i porodzisz Syna, któremu nadasz imię Jezus. Będzie On wielki i będzie nazwany Synem Najwyższego, a Pan Bóg da Mu tron Jego praojca, Dawida. Będzie panował nad domem Jakuba na wieki, a Jego panowaniu nie będzie końca". Na to Maryja rzekła do anioła: „Jakże się to stanie, skoro nie znam męża?" Anioł Jej odpowiedział: „Duch Święty zstąpi na Ciebie i moc Najwyższego osłoni Cię. Dlatego też Święte, które się narodzi, będzie nazwane Synem Bożym".

- Zmienili całkowicie całą sytuację! – oburzał się dalej Gabriel. – Nic takiego nie powiedziałem! I gdzie konfetti?! Co za kretyn to pisał?

- Gabriel – westchnął Michael.

- No co? Zmienili całkowicie całą historię. Tak wyrażałbyś się ty albo Zachariasz. Nawet Castiel nie byłby taki sztywny!

- Nie sądzisz, że ludzie nie braliby tego na poważnie, gdyby nagle w tej historii pojawiło się konfetti?

- Przynajmniej byłoby ciekawiej. Czytałeś to w ogóle? – zapytał, zamykając książkę i pokazując mu tytuł. – Wszędzie mordy i lejąca się krew. To pisał jakiś psychol.

- Ludzie... mają problemy ze zrozumieniem słowa bożego – wyjaśnił Michael. – Piszą tak, jak im wygodnie.

- Powinni zainwestować w laryngologa, bo nie raz już im mówiliśmy, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

- Po prostu to zostaw, ważne, że choć trochę trzyma się to prawdy, która mogłaby ich przerazić.

Gabriel prychnął i wyrzucił Biblię.

- Może powinienem się cofnąć w czasie i pokazać im, jak się pisze takie rzeczy?

- Nie będziesz się cofał w czasie – zabronił mu Michael. – Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko, mamy apokalipsę na głowie.

Michael odszedł, wściekły niczym osa. Gabriel wszystko rozumiał, rozumiał nawet ludzi. Nie rozumiał za to, jak dwóch braci może tak bardzo pragnąć swojej śmierci.

- Obaj jesteście szaleni – wyszeptał i zniknął. To był ostatni raz, kiedy ktokolwiek widział Gabriela w niebie. Tymczasem na ziemi pojawił się nowy, bardzo potężny Trickster, który kazał nazywać siebie Loki.


End file.
